Smile
by ooSomeoneUdon'tKnow
Summary: Lucy owns the Heartfilia Company ever since her parents died. After finding out her boyfriend (OC) cheated on her and all her friends knew (except her closest) and he dumped her, she transferred to Ouran. Lucy x Host Club (except Haruhi and Honey). I don't own Fairy Tail or OHSHC. High school AU. (o-o){There's some bad words in here.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

_"Mama! Papa! Look, I'm so fast!", a young girl squealed as she ran in the garden. Her golden blonde hair was whipping the wind as she ran, her warm chocolate_ brown_ eyes shined with happiness and a huge smile plastered on her face. Her parents chuckled as she played. Jude and_ _Layla__ Heartfilia. Then their chuckles died down and everything went black. All except one. Lucy._ She_ looked around looking for her parents._

_"Mama? Papa?"_

_Nothing._

_"Mama?! Papa?!"_

_Nothing._

_The poor girl's eyes welled up with tears. Then she broke down. She sobbed for what seemed like hours. Then she heard familiar voices. "Lucy". Her mama and papa. Her head whipped up instantly and once she saw them, she smiled. She stood up and ran towards the couple, but after a few steps, Layla covered her mouth and coughed harshly. Lucy stared in shock as Layla removed her hand, showing blood coming from her mouth onto her hand. Layla looked up and smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Lucy", Layla said as she fell. Lucy's eyes widened and she wanted to run to her. But, she just couldn't. Lucy unconsciously dropped onto her knees and sobbed even more._

_Then the darkness faded away. In it's place was a hospital. A blonde ran through the halls of the hospital, blood ruining the innocent image of herself. Her below-the shoulder hair damp with blood. " PAPA!", she yelled when she saw her father on a stretcher being brought to the emergency room. When she reached the door of the room, the nurses held her back. "PAPA! DON'T DIE ON ME! REMEMBER, WE STILL HAD TO GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK FOR MY 17th BIRTHDAY! W-WE HAVE TO VISIT MAMA TOGETHER! REMEMBER! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME TOO!", she yelled. She watched the heart monitor as she struggled to get out of the nurses grip. It seemed as though everything was in slow motion. The monitor got slower and slower. Just before it went out completely, she saw him mouth one word. "Sorry". Those were Jude Heartfilia's last words to his daughter, Lucy, before he, too, left her. Lucy fell to the ground an let out an ear piercing scream._

"NOOO!", Lucy screamed as she sat up from bed. She was breathing heavily with sweat on her forehead, making some hair stick to her face. When she calmed down she flopped onto her bed. " 7 years since mama died, 1 month since papa died from an accident and 1 month since I owned the Heartfilia Company", she muttered with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: I found out~

Lucy's POV

I couldn't sleep after that dream, so I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I stripped, stepped in and turned it on. I sighed in content as the hot droplets of water hit my skin. After 10 minutes, I stepped out and dried myself. I put on a white v-neck shirt and skinny jeans. I checked my phone for the time. 13:20. I made popcorn and hopped onto the couch.

I live in an apartment instead of the fancy house crap. It takes a lot more time to go to one room to another in a mansion. Though, my apartment is quite spacious. I have a large bedroom with light yellow walls and pink carpet. My bed is in the middle of the back wall with a walk-in closet on the left and an oak wood desk and drawer on my right. I write letters to my parents a lot, it makes me feel lsike I'm still talking to them. At the end of my bed are three red bean bags with white writing saying 'I', 'Love' and 'You'. I have a mini fridge on the right side of the wall filled with ice-cream, popsicles, juice and yogurt. On top of the fridge is a clear bowl filled with sweets. Damn. I have a sweet tooth. The living room has cream walls and beige carpet. The couch is so soft and fluffy and it's brown. In front of the couch is a glass coffee table. The TV is a flat screen and there tons of books in the bookcases underneath the TV. The windows have a light pink curtains. The kitchen, which is the same size as the living room, has white walls and grey floor tiles. There are cupboards on the top of the right and left walls and below them are peach marble counters. In the back wall is a red fridge and a sink. In the middle of the kitchen is a marble island. It has black stools on each of it's sides. There's a guest room which I use to keep my acoustic and electric guitar, violin, piano, keyboard and drums, but I still kept the double bunk bed there. I write songs because sometimes it's hard to express my mood to someone, especially when my parents aren't there but usually I only write to them and -BAM- I feel better!

I are my popcorn and turned on the TV. I got bored quickly so I decided to text Takashi. I miss his blonde hair and green eyes.

To Takashi

«Hey, you've been distant lately. Is something wrong?»

From Lucy

Just then my phone rang. I picked it up thinking it was Takashi.

"Hello?"

I deflated. It was my dad's best friend. Yuzuro Suoh.

"Ummm... Hi?"

"Oh there you are, Lucy."

"Yeah. What?"

"Ummm... You see. I... Uhhh..."

"What?!"

"Ummm... I know you've made friends in your old school-"

"Old school?"

"Yeeeaaah. About that, you're transferring to my school"

"Why?", I said through gritted teeth. I didn't give him time to answer. I hung up and put on my sneakers and grabbed my black jacket, keys and phone, then left. I made my way to the beach. I know it will calm me down. As soon as I got there, I regretted coming. I saw Takashi kissing another girl. My friends, who were around them, cheered them on. Everyone except Natsu, Erza, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Gajeel. I ran to the park near the apartment. When I arrived at the park, I broke down. As if on cue, it started raining. The rain masked my tears as I cried. I stayed there for hours in the rain. I stopped crying but I still felt devasted. Then I felt a buzz. It was my phone. Takashi.

To Lucy

«Hey. I'm breaking up with ya»

From Takashi.

I ran home as fast as I can and slammed the door behind me. I slid down the door and called Yuzuro.

"Hello?"

"I-I'm transferring"

I hung up. I called my closest friends, the ones who didn't betray me, over. As soon as they came, I tackled Erza, Natsu, Gray and Wendy into a hug. I told them everything about Takashi. Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Laxus offered to beat him to a pulp while the girls comforted me and helped dry me and dress me up in the bathroom. Then I told them I was transferring. They looked shocked then started running around my room yelling 'I'll kill him for making her transfer' and crying comically. I giggled then hugged them.

"Thank you for being there when I was alone", I whispered.

They hugged me back. They live in the same building as me or close to the building, so it's fine if they stay over. I love them with all my heart. I then drifted off into sleep in the arms of my friends.

Normal POV

"Poor Lucy.", Levy said. Levy is Lucy's bestfriend. They have known each other since they were 10. They met when Levy's mom attended the funeral. Levy had to come then she met Lucy. Levy comforted Lucy when her mom died.

"Yeah. The bastard didn't deserve Luce", Natsu agreed. Natsu is also Lucy's bestfriend. They met when Lucy started learning martial arts.

"I'll kill him", Gajeel and Laxus said. They both met Lucy when they were still delinquents. Lucy wanted to befriend them and change them. They are both protective over Lucy because she was their first friend.

"Lucy should be smiling, not crying. She already went through a lot", Erza told them. Erza met Lucy when Lucy was Erza's tutor when they were 14. Erza taught Lucy how to fight so she doesn't have to go to martial arts class.

"Juvia agrees with Erza. Lucy should smile", Juvia said as she nodded her head. They met when Lucy stopped people bullying her. Lucy smiled brightly when Juvia said she wanted to be Lucy's friend.

"Let's stay over. She needs comfort", Gray told them. Gray met Lucy when Gray stripped until he was wearing only a pair underwear and Lucy gave him extra clothes.

"She should drink her worries away", Cana advised. Cana met Lucy when Lucy helped Cana when she was drunk.

"Takashi x Lucy is officially off my list", MiraJane said with a dark aura around her. Mira met Lucy when Erza introduced Lucy to her.

"Your love receptors didn't work", Lisanna said to Mira, hoping she would stop playing matchmaker. Lisanna and Lucy met through Natsu. Natsu introduced Lucy to his childhood friend.

"Oh, shush!", Mira whisper yelled when Lucy moved.

"S-sorry", Lisanna apologised.

"Mira, Lisa. Lucy is sleeping. So... Will you shut up?!", Erza whisper yelled with an if she-wakes-up-because-of-you-I'll-kill-you aura around her.

"Yes, Erza!", Lisanna squeaked.

"Oh, right. Lucy is sleeping. Boys sleep on the floor. Us, girls, are on the bed with Lucy", Mira ordered.

"-Sigh- Yes ma'am.", the boys muttered as they exited the room.

The girls quietly went under the covers. They all joined Lucy into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Vote on Poll who you want Lucy to end up with!<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chappie!**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2: First Day At Ouran~<p>

The sun was shining in the morning through the curtains, the bird chirping, the faint sounds of cars passing by and- "Kyaaaa!"

...Yeah. It's not the perfect morning. Lucy found herself waking up in the morning, (Wendy, Natsu, Levy, Gray and rest went home earlier due to school) eating breakfast, taking a shower just to wear the yellow dress they call 'uniform'. _Oh well, I'll just give it a makeover! _She thought. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the skirt of the dress until it reached mid-thigh. She put on a red tie instead of the ribbon. She paired the outfit up with knee-high white lace socks. The only thing she wore from the real uniform were the dark red school shoes. She looked at her phone. 6:44. She grabbed her bag, keys and dark blue headset and put it on. She locked the door and went to the parking lot. She used her motorbike instead of her car, which was all black apart from the white leather seat and dark grey, silver and white flame details on the sides and a chain hanging off the right side. Her car was a red convertible turning pink from the middle and back. She put on her helmet and left, making sure to sit on the skirt off her dress.

At The Suoh Mansion

Tamaki woke up, looking forward to seeing the club again. After showering and dressing into his uniform, he walked downstairs. He saw his father eating his pancakes with happiness and joy shining in his eyes. He took a seat across from him and started eating his pancakes.

"Why are you so happy?", Tamaki asked.

"We are having a transfer student. But she's special! Her dad and I are the best of friends when he was alive, Jude Heartfilia. His late wife was like his daughter's only friend. I remember when I'd try to introduce you to his daughter, she would always say she only needs her parents. But that was a long time ago. Oh, I'm looking forward to meeting her", he said while holding out a rose out of nowhere.

After hearing it was a girl, Tamaki spun around dramatically and said,"I shall show her around the school. A girl loves to be toured by me!".

"Ah, we should go now and for the touring, I will give her a map. She is quite smart", his father told Tamaki. Tamaki walked to the car with his dad.

At The School

Lucy parked her bike outside the school gates and removed her helmet, replacing it with her headsets. She put her keys in her bag and made her way to the principles office, knocking twice before entering.

"Ah, Lucy. There you are. Here is a map of the school. Here's your schedule too. You're in 1-A. What happened to your uniform?", he asked her.

"Ummm... Makeover?", Lucy answered, but it sounded more like a question.

He chuckled before saying,"Okay. You can go now".

"Yes, Mr. Suoh", Lucy responded.

"Now, you can just call me Yuzuro.", he said.

"Okay, Yuzuro. I'll go now", Lucy said as she left.

When she left, Yuzuro sighed. "She's just like her parents. The looks and personality of her mother and personality like her father. A kind-hearted, strong-willed beauty."

Lucy was walking through school looking for her English class with her headsets still on, when suddenly she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry"

Lucy looked up to see a girl with a boyish haircut holding her hand out. She took her hand and stood up.

"Sorry, miss...?", Lucy asked. The girl gasped. Lucy looked the girl over, she just noticed the girl was wearing a boy's uniform.

Lucy smirked and said,"So no one's supposed to know you're a girl, huh?"

The girl, who's obviously Haruhi, opened her mouth and stuttered,"M-me? A-a girl? Pfft. Uhhh... Ha... Haha?".

"I won't tell anyone.", Lucy said as she walked to her class. Haruhi caught up with Lucy. "Thanks. By the way, I'm Haruhi Fujioka.". Lucy nodded and continued walking. She noticed that Haruhi was going the same way as her.

"So, are you going to English?", Lucy asked.

"Yeah. What about you?", Haruhi repeated. Lucy nodded. The rest of the walk was in an awkard silence. When they reached the classroom, Lucy waited at the door. When the teacher came, she motioned for Lucy to come in. Lucy walked in and introduced herself. The girls gasped at the way she dressed.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. 16 years old". After she said that she sat at the seat in the far back. She looked out the window and turned up the music on her phone, which blocked out the sound of the class. All during class, Lucy wasn't listening. Her thoughts were occupied with Takashi. At the end of class all the girls surrounded her.

"OMG! You're so pretty!"

"Your eyes is so nice!"

"Do you wanna walk with us to the next class?"

Lucy shook her head and walked away. The girls took it pouted and walked to the next class. Haruhi was dragged to the next classes courtesy of Hikaru and Kaoru. After the classes it was lunchtime. The trio sat at a table with the rest of the club. Honey obviously eating cake, Tamaki going 'papa' at Haruhi, the twins were teasing Haruhi and Kyoya and Mori eating quietly. Suddenly Tamaki remembered something.

"Did you meet the new girl?", he asked the group.

Honey, Kyoya and Mori looked confused then Haruhi answered,"Yeah. She's really pretty and smart, but in all classes she was looking out the window with a dark aura around her. She was in deep thought too."

"What's up with her?", Tamaki asked. Just as he said that he muttered to himself,"I knew I should've toured her".

"We need to get to the club", Kyoya said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Lucy didn't go to the cafeteria and just walked around. She looked around and stopped at a room. She read the sign. <em>Music Room #3. <em>Lucy went in and saw a white curtain draped over something. Lucy slowly pulled the curtain away and saw they were instruments. She took of her headsets and pulled them onto her neck. She walked over and saw an acoustic guitar. She strummed the string and found that they worked perfectly. Lucy smiled sadly remembering a song she wrote for her ex. She grabbed the guitar and sat on the windowsill of one of the large windows.

* * *

><p>The club was nearing the room when they heard a guitar. They opened the door quietly and saw a blonde girl sitting on a windowsill, looking away. They were about to approach her but she started singing.<p>

(Fergie-Big Girls Don't Cry)

Da da da da

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

You're probably on your flight back to your home town

I need some shelter of my own protection, baby

To be with myself and center clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

The path that I'm walking I must go alone

I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard

We'll play jacks and uno cards

I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to

'Cause I want to hold yours too

We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds

But it's time for me to go home

It's getting late and dark outside

I need to be with myself and center clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

La da da da da da

They realised it was a song she wrote for someone who left her. Then they saw a single tear making it's way down her cheek. "I guess I'm not a big girl", she muttered with a bitter laugh. Then she dropped the guitar and she placed her head in her hands, her figure shaking as she cried. "I still love you, you fucking cheater".

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Hope you liked it!<strong>

** Leave a review and vote who you want Lucy to be with (Sorry. But only in the Host Club)**

**Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'll be closing the Poll in chapter 10 so don't forget to vote.**

**(Remember: Only the host club)**

**I hope you enjoy The chapter!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 3: Friends~<p>

Tamaki's POV

I realised she sang the song about an ex. The thing is, she still loves him. I walked up to her with the rest behind me. I was going to get her attention by tapping her shoulder, but she already turned around. Now that I've seen her, I can say she is pretty. She gasped and asked,"D-did you listen? Did you hear everything". I smiled a smile that could melt a girl's heart.

"Yes, I did. We're the Host Club and we can help you get over him".

Normal POV

Lucy wiped her tears. Looked at the club. Blinked thrice then answered,"No". She stood up and walked away to her next class, waiting for it to start. Tamaki stood frozen in place with the same smile. His friends blinked and he was in a corner mumbling words to himself with a depressed aura around him and mushrooms growing on his head.

"Wow. That's the first time a girl, as in apart from kids and Haruhi, rejected him.", Kaoru stated.

"Boss is probably talking to himself again", Hikaru said.

Haruhi stood there with an expression as if she knows what would come next. Tamaki turned his head facing them and started making puppy eyes. Kyoya stood there annoyed knowing what he wanted to do. His puppy eye were getting annoying for Kyoya so he gave up.

"Okay. Tamaki wants to know more about that girl.", Kyoya told them.

"Oh, the one who was crying?", Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Kyoya nodded in response.

"She's the girl-", Kaoru started.

"-who transferred to this school.-", Hikaru continued.

"Lucy Heartfilia!", they both finished while posing.

"Heartfilia, eh? Not a lot is known about her except that her parents died and she now runs the Heartfilia business.", Kyoya thought aloud.

"Then we shall be her friends and get her over the cheater!", Tamaki announced with enthusiasm. The members, except Mori who kept a stoic face on, flinched at the sudden action.

~After school~

Lucy's POV

_School was sooo annoying! It got my mood worse! The Horse Club? The Howl Club? What ever it is, kept bugging me to be their friend! _I thought. I unlocked the door to my apartment and dressed into a white vest with a red plaid shirt over it and jeggings. I made myself some cup noodles and went to my room to do my homework while eating. After a while, I finished my homework at 18:35, the doorbell rang. I went over to the door to see the Host Club! **(Well done in remembering the name!)**

"What are you doing here?", I asked, not bothered to hide the irritation in my voice.

"We wanted to be your friend!", the tall blonde guy said.

"Oh yeah! You told me that a million times already... Umm?", I asked, honestly forgetting the dude's name.

"Tamaki Suoh!", he told me, he was wearing jeans, a grey v-neck shirt and red jacket.

"Yuzuko's son?", I asked. He nodded. I sighed, giving up. "Okay, I'll be your friend. And your club's friend. So names?"

"Kyoya Ootori", the one with glasses told me. He wore a red button-up shirt and jeans.

"Hikaru Hitachiin", said one of the twins. He wore a short-sleeved orange shirt and black jeans.

"Kaoru Hitachiin", said the other. He wore a purple short-sleeved shirt and bleached jeans.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey!", the small blonde told me. He wore grey jeans and red short-sleeved shirt with a white undershirt. He pointed to the quiet guy,"That's Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori!". Mori wore jeans and a black v-neck. Honey started looking behind me, fidgeting slightly. I frowned and asked him,"What's wrong?"

"Ummm... You don't happen to have cake, do you?", He asked while blushing slightly.

I giggled, not noticing the surprised looks I got from the others, and pointed over to the kitchen. "There's some there". As soon as that peft my lips, he ran to the kitchen. I looked over them. When I saw the brown haired 'boy', I smirked.

"So, girly what your name?"

"M-my name is H-Haruhi Fujioka", she told me while sweating under the glares of Kyoya.

"Did he threatened you or were you dared?", I asked Haruhi. She shrunk when the glaring intensified. "I'm in dept", she managed to squeak out. I unconsciously smiled.

"So, coming in or not?", I asked.

They went in only to be met with Honey sitting on the couch eating cake.

"Want anything?", I asked.

"Is it okay if we stay for dinner?", Tamaki asked.

"Sure", I responded. "You can watch TV or something while I cook dinner."

~After eating (and awkward silence, well not for Lucy)~

They were huddled up on the couch in a furry blanket.

"When are you leaving?!", Lucy whines.

"At 10", Kyoya answered.

"I called the driver. We told our parents.", Tamaki told her.

"So now what?", Lucy asks.

"Can you tell us why you were crying?", Tamaki suggests hesitantly.

The group looked at Lucy. They saw she was trying not to cry, though, her eyes were already glossy. Then she looked down.

"You don't have-", Tamaki started but he was cut off by Lucy.

"My ex cheated on me and my friends knew that, except my closest.", Lucy said with a shaky voice. She looked up and they saw the tears already down her cheeks.

"Why does everyone leave me? Mama died, papa died. Takashi cheated and broke up with me. My friends betrayed me. Am I not good enough? Why do I get left alone? I don't want to be alone anymore! I don't want to be left alone anymore!"

Tamaki and the twins hugged her. "Shhh. It's okay. Not everyone will leave you. We're still here, right? We will stay with you."

Haruhi joined in. Kyoya also hugged her. Soon they were all comforting Lucy. While Lucy clutched onto Kyoya's shirt crying her eyes out. _Poor girl. We'll definitely stay with her _they all thought. It was 21:10 when Lucy fell asleep. The club called their parents, telling them they're staying at a friend's house and asking for their school bag, uniform and pyjama's to be sent by the drivers. Haruhi changed Lucy's clothes into pj's while the boys dressed up in the living room. Mori carried Lucy to her bed with Haruhi slipping under the covers with Lucy. The boys slept on the couch or the guest room.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Please Review! <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Vote on Poll please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyyo! **

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 4: The New Member~<p>

Lucy's POV

I woke up at 5:30 unable to go back to sleep. I went to the bathroom, stripped and went in to the shower, which washed away the dry tears. I stepped out of the shower 30 mins later. I dried myself then wrapped it around my torso. Suddenly the door was flung open by... Hikaru and Kaoru!

"KYAAA!", I screamed as I felt my face heat up. I did my famous 'Lucy Kick' on them then ran out the bathroom. There in my kitchen was Honey with more cake (What? I keep them for Erza). I screamed again which brought the whole club to the kitchen. They blushed as soon as they saw me in nothing but a towel. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU STILL IN HERE?!", I yelled while running to my room to change. I dressed into my uniform and went out.

"Why are you still here?", I asked more calmer.

"We thought that you needed comfort so we stayed", Kyoya answered.

I looked at him to see if he was lying. He wasn't. I sighed before making pancakes. I handed them each a plate and placed some berries, chocolate syrup and maple syrup in the middle of the island. We took a stool each and started eating. After eating I went back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went back out and saw they had their bags and uniform in my living room.

"You can take a shower in my bathroom and dress up there. I hope you have your own toothbrush because you can't use mine.", I told them.

Fortunately, they did have their toothbrushes. After they got ready, I got my bag, phone, keys and headset.

"I don't want your drivers to come because it will just raise attention. Who knows how to ride a motorbike?", I asked them.

No one.

"A car?"

Kyoya raised his hand. I tossed him my car keys and said,"Good. Someone or two is coming with me on the bike. My car is a 5-seater, your driving."

I lead them to my parking lot. Surprisingly, they didn't argue about the colour.

"Who's coming with me?", I asked.

"Us.", the twins answered.

"Okay. Kyoya, get the car ready.", I ordered. As soon as the others left, I hopped onto my bike and put on my helmet. I handed the twins helmets too, which looks exactly like mine. They went on the bike and gripped my waist. I started the motor then left.

~At school~

Normal POV

Lucy was aware of the glares she got from some fans of the club when they saw the twins riding with her and when Kyoya handed her the keys. She walked to class with Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, still knowing about the glares. Fortunately, there were those girls who protected Lucy even though she ignored them on the first day. Before class started Lucy apologized to the class about her behaviour yesterday, which earned her some more friends, though not too close like the club. After school Lucy was brought (dragged) to the club room, courtesy of the twins, then tied to a chair.

"What are you doing?", Lucy asked. Then Lucy looked at them then herself, then the group then herself. She repeated it multiple times before she spoke up with wide eyes and a look of horror on her face,"You're not gonna rape me are you?!".

They looked at her with a face as if saying 'Are you crazy?'. Then they noticed their positions. Lucy tied to a chair and the group surrounding her.

"No!", Haruhi answered for them. "Actually, Tamaki told you that we would help you get over... your ex."

They watched as Lucy's eyes got teary again and as she bit her plump, pink lip, to stop her tears. She nodded, knowing her voice would be shaky. Hikaru and Kaoru got rid of the sad atmosphere by running off and coming back with a wheeled whiteboard.

"Plan A: You allow us to beat him up!", Tamaki said with a lot of cheerfulness. Lucy noticed Honey had an evil glint in his eye, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Nope.", Lucy rejected.

"Plan B: We can comfort you until you get him.", Kyoya said, replacing Tamaki.

Lucy thought about this,"Maybe".

"Plan C: You fall in love with someone else!", Honey said while he was on Mori's back.

"No! I'll fall in love with who I want to, when I want to!", Lucy yelled.

"Plan D: Eat until you're over him.", Haruhi said with sparkles around her and 'Fancy tuna' written in her eyes.

~10 years later~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~**(Okay for realz)** 1 hour later~

After going through Plan A to Plan Z and 6 other alphabets (different languages) which wasn't really on getting Lucy over the dude, Lucy chose to let them to just let them hang out with her which was the last letter/plan of the Roman alphabet.

"Guys! Can you please untie me?!", Lucy nearly yelled at them in frustration.

They looked back at her then remembered something.

"No, not yet.", Kyoya told her.

"Oh, come on!", Lucy yelled this time not bothered to hide the frustration.

"Since you came here, which is our club room, before the members arrived and you also used our intstrument, you have to join the club for a week.", Kyoya explained.

Haruhi looked at her mumbling 'I feel for you' while shaking her head. Tamaki stood there smiling like an idiot about having a new member, which he could try to get to know her more. Honey ran over to the cakes yelling,"A cake for the new member!". More stood there with his usual stoic face. The twins smiled at Lucy with a mischievous grin.

"So _toooy_~. Welcome to the club~.", the twins said emphasising on toy.

Lucy sighed, agreeing. Then she said in a frighteningly calm voice,"I agree to joining the club. So, now will you untie me before I break the ropes along with your limbs?"

The boys and girl paled (surprisingly, so did Honey and Mori) and hurried to get her untied. She stoof up.

.

.

.

Then she fell. Luckily, Kyoya caught her. Lucy looked up and smiled sheepishly,"Ummm... I've got jelly legs."

Kyoya sighed and told Mori to bring her to her car. Mori carried her on his back and brought her to the car park, with the rest following behind. Kyoya sat on the drivers seat with Mori on the seat next to him. Tamaki and Haruhi sat at the back with Lucy between them. The twins (who actually knew how to drive a motorbike) took the motorbike with Honey behind them (who forced Mori to stay in the car while he went the motorbike).

It was 5mins in when Kyoya started driving to Lucy's place when Lucy yawned and mumbled,"Just leave the car and bike in my parking spot. Just call one of your drivers to bring you all home...", before she slept peacefully, resting her head on Tamaki's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the chappie!<strong>

**Reviews are welcomed and please vote in the Poll. **

**The poll will be closed on the 10th chapter (I think).**

**Bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Le next chapter **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 5~<p>

Lucy's POV

I woke up at home due to the alarm. When did I get here? Then I remembered the events of yesterday. I sighed as I did my usual morning routine.

~At school~

I immediately looked for Haruhi once I went inside the school. I looked through the crowds and saw Haruhi.

"Haruhi!"

She turned around and smiled brightly when she saw me. I returned the smile then pulled her away from the crowd. I reached our class room and found it empty. I sat on my seat and Haruhi on hers.

"Do I start today? You know, being a host for a week.", I asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask Kyoya at lunch."

I nodded. Haruhi then remember something.

"I have to look for the twins.", she said before leaving.

Normal POV

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes and rested her head on the table she fell asleep quite quickly. Suddenly the door opened, showing that the twins were there. When they stepped in they saw a sleeping figure next to Haruhi's desk. They looked at each other mischeviously.

They sneaked up to the girl and poked her. She grunted but didn't wake up. The two smiled and out of nowhere, they had black marker in their hand. They turned the girl over and was surprised to see that it was Lucy.

They both sighed knowing that if they messed up her face, Kyoya would kill them for ruining a member of the club. They went back out to get Haruhi.

Lucy's POV

I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"Hn."

Poke

"Nngh."

Shove

"Nngh... Stooop~."

I felt a hand snake it's way to my sides, then...

.

.

.

TICKLE!

"Hahahahahah!", I laughed and fell to the ground. I noticed that it was the Hikaru and Kaoru. The rest of the club was behind them. I continued to laugh.

"Hahaha! Stop- Ahaha!"

Normal POV

She tried giving a pleading look at the group, but they kept tickling her.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at her,"You were asleep in your class. We were waiting for you at the cafeteria."

"S-Sorry- Hahaha!"

"Okay stop tickling her. Anyways after school, go to the club room. We have your costume there.", Tamaki said.

Lucy took deep breaths then looked at the group confused,"We're cosplaying?"

"Yup!", Honey answered.

"I don't want to!", She said stubbornly.

"Your dept.", Kyoya reminded.

"I can pay, though.", Lucy remained stubborn.

"We don't want money.", the twins told her.

"No means no!", Lucy stated while crossing her arms and pouting.

"Tickle.", Kyoya said.

That made Lucy pale. She nodded furiously, not wanting to be tickled.

~After school~

The theme was 'fairy tale' and they decided to do it in the school's garden. They put the tables and chairs in place and got the drinks and desserts ready. Now they were dressing up.

Tamaki dressed as a prince. He wore a white top with epaulettes, black buttons and a sash, black trousers with a stripe up the side and boots.

Kyoya was a fox (Gingerbread man) and wore brown trousers and a reddish-orange long-sleeved shirt. He wore fox ears and a bushy tail.

Hikaru and Kaoru were two pigs from the three little pigs. They had on a white short-sleeved shirt, brown trousers and a red dicky bow. They had pink pointy ears on their heads and a pink nose painted on.

Haruhi cosplayed as red riding hood, but male version. She dressed in a red hood, baggy red pants, light red shirt and black shoes.

Mori dressed as a pirate. He had a pirate hat on which had a dark blue sash and rose on it, a white button up shirt, navy trousers with another dark blue sash tied at the hem of it and brown boots.

Honey was Peter Pan. He wore an apple green cap with a brown feather at the side, emerald green leggings and tunic and a pair of brown shoes.**  
><strong>

Lucy didn't finish dressing though. The boys and girl were waiting for Lucy to finish dressing up.

Tick Tock

1 minute passed.

Tick Tock

5 minutes passed.

Tick Tock

10 minutes passed.

Tic-

"Will you hurry up!", the twins yelled at the dresser.

"No.", they heard from behind. The guys were annoyed. She was still stubborn and there's only 10 minutes until the club is open.

"Haruhi, go and get her dressed.", Kyoya ordered.

"Sure.", Haruhi answered and went in.

They were listening to the girls' conversation.

"Huh? What are you doing here Haruhi?", they heard Lucy say.

"I need to dress you up.", Haruhi answered.

"No!"

They heard a sigh then rustling.

"Haruhi?! I don't wanna wear it!"

"Please?"

"No!"

They heard louder rustles and Lucy yelling. Then they saw Haruhi exit with a girl's uniform.

"Did you get her to wear it?", Honey asked.

"No, but she'll have to wear it anyways. I have her clothes.", Haruhi answered.

"Haruhi! Give me back my clothes!", Lucy yelled.

Kyoya got irritated and yelled,"If you don't come out in the next 10sec in your costume, I will have to go there and dress you myself!"

They heard an 'Eeeep!' and some more rustling. Then the curtain opened and Lucy stood there blushing madly. They could tell she was nervous because she was looking anywhere but them. Then they noticed her outfit.

She dressed like a genie. She wore a purple chiffon peasant styled top with gold foil paisley print trimmed with gold sequin band, purple shorts with a transparent genie pants with gold waistband over it and purple flats. She had her hair tied in a high pony with a golden coloured band.

They didn't notice they were staring until Lucy started shifting nervously.

"C-can you stop s-staring?", she said still flushed.

Kyoya was the first to get out of her trance. _Cute_ he thought smiling. _Wait, what?_ He shook of the thought.

"Let's go.", Kyoya walked away. The rest followed behind.

The garden were filled with girls and a good number of boys because of Lucy. Lucy was running from table to table handing out their orders when suddenly she bumped into someone. The two fell over, with Lucy on top. Lucy looked up and saw that it was Mori. Lucy had a light blush and stood up.

"Sorry.", she bowed.

Mori just stared at her. (._.) "Hn.", he grunted and walked away.

The blonde got annoyed at how quiet he was and grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"Why are you so quiet?", Lucy asked. The others were too busy with the costumers to notice them and the boys had to stay at different side from the girls.

Mori looked at her surprised but didn't show it,"..."

"Ugghh! Your too quiet!", she whined.

"..."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him until he was at the same level. "I will break your stoic mask.", she said confidently with a smirk. Then she let him go and served the others.

Mori stood there surprised and this time he let it show. This girl was definitely interesting.

~Timeskip~

Lucy's POV

_It wasn't that bad today. All the girls complimented me and said my outfit was cute. Thank goodness they weren't being jealous, like on the first day. I attracted quite a few customers._ I thought. I did see Kyoya sneaking some glances at me or maybe I saw wrong. I heard a buzz from my phone. I picked it up finding out it was from the club's website. I read that there was a lotto. On Friday, a girl would be able to go on a date with one of the hosts.

I smirked. I know how to remove Mori's mask. I entered the lotto. Now I just have to wait until Friday... And hope that I win.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I also kinda have writers block so I might not be able to ****update every week.**

**Don't blame me! Blame my brain! Wait, it's mine so then it's still my fault buuut a lot of things hate me, babies, glue- Oh wait, karma loves me, so does my family and my bed...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What was I doing again?**

**Oh, yeah. Remember to vote on Poll which I will name Paul. Paul say 'hi'.**

**Paul: I hate you, you know that.**

**Me: You too?!**

**Paul: Yes.**

**Me: Okay, then your name is now Paulina.**

**Paul: But I'm a guy.**

**Me: So what?**

**Paulina: You changed my name! Grrr... I can't believe people read you fics! You're so bad at it, I want to work on a different website!**

**Me: -Turns to readers- Thank you for reading. I hope you like my fic and prove Paulina wrong. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**New Chapter!**

**Sorry it's been a while! I really tried to write a chapter but they were rubbish and so is this.**

**Anyways, Enjoy... Maybe?**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 6~<p>

Normal POV

Lucy went to school as usual and worked through her classes until school was over. She was making her way to the 3rd year's classrooms to look for Mori. Unfortunately, she ran into the club's 'Mama' and 'Papa', Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Hello, Lucy. Where are you going?", Tamaki asks.

"Somewhere.", she replied.

"Why?", he said.

"I was looking for someone."

"Who?", Tamaki questions.

"I was looking for M-", she started before being interrupted.

Tamaki gasps,"Oh, my dear Lucy! You were looking for me, weren't you?", he runs his hand through his hair suddenly going 'sparkly',"Well, it's not a surprise, with my god given looks and all.", he took Lucy's hand in his, "Well, your prince is here. Whatever do you want, my princess?", he kissed her hand.

Kyoga was just watching them.

Lucy looked at him blankly,"... You're a narcissist.", she said before walking off.

Tamaki was left there, the sparkles being replaced by gloom. Kyoya tsked and tried to drag Tamaki to the club room. But Tamaki stayed in place, so Kyoya had to look for Hikaru and Kaoru for help.

~With Lucy~

Lucy went to all the classrooms, occasionally bashing the heads of perverts with her bag, but still couldn't find Mori. She went over to a guy who wasn't a perv and asked if he knows where Mori is.

"Oh, Mori? He's probably in the Host Club's club room."

Lucy thanked the guy and made her way to the clubroom. When Lucy opened the door of the room but what she saw made her freeze. She found Mori sitting on the arm of one of the couches patting the head of a sleeping Honey, but that wasn't the reason. He was _smiling_. _He_, as in the always emotionless, blank-faced Takashi Morinozuka, was smiling._He looks cuter when he smiles_ she thought while smiling herself. She leaned against the doorframe.

"You know, you should smile more. It suits you better than the silent you."

Mori jumped up, surprised at the voice. When he saw Lucy he let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Stop.", he said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow,"Stop what?".

Knowing that it was a trick, Mori looked at her blankly for 10mins. Lucy grew irritated and stomped out, childishly. But before she went out completely, Mori heard her say,"I took a pic of you.", which was a lie. Lucy knew he'd get confused whether it was a trick or if it was real. She giggled as she left the room.

He wanted to run out and ask her what picture. Instead, he thought it was just another of her plans to get him to talk. He heard the the rest of the host club bickering outside the door, which woke Honey up.

The club ended up not being open because Honey was still grumpy, and Honey left his bunny, Usa-chan, at home. Lucy quickly did her homework and went the club's website, buying more lottery tickets. After she paid for 100 more tickets, she went to bed early.

~With Mori~

Mori thought over the incidents that day. He woke up, got ready and went to school with Honey. Class here, class there, yada yada yada. He went to the club room with Honey, who slept, then Lucy said something about a picture. What if it was when he was smiling? He decided to push out the thought and do his homework.

~Next Morning~

Honey went to school teary-eyed because Mori was scaring him. Mori ended up not getting any sleep because he was still thinking about what picture. Mori went to school with a dark aura around him, obviously meaning that he doesn't want anyone near him.

Now school is finished and the Host Club was 30mins before it opens. The members were cosplaying as neko butlers and maid.

The boys and Haruhi were wearing white dress shirts, black vests and black trousers. They also wore black loafers, cat ears and tails which were the colour of their roses*.

Lucy wore a white puffy short-sleeved shirt paired with a white petticoat under a black skirt and black heeled loafers. She wore the same cat ears and tail.

20mins before club open and Mori was still irritated and the club members were frightened except Lucy who wasn't the tiniest bit fazed. The twins were hiding behind Lucy, Kyoya was muttering about how they would get less money from Mori's customer, Tamaki was bugging Haruhi, Honey was being comforted by Lucy.

Mori walked slowly towards Lucy, then glared at the rest of the members, making them run out of the room. When they were the only ones in the room, Mori asked in monotone,"What... picture?".

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

Mori sighed and asked slowly again,"What picture... did you take... yesterday?", still not used to speaking long sentences.

Lucy giggled and answered,"I didn't take a photo!".

Mori looked at her as if saying 'WTF' before he started laughing lightly. Lucy looked at him shocked before she started running around like a five year old yelling,"He laughed!".

Mori just face palmed and the club came back in and sighed in relief that Mori was now calm.

~Timeskip~

The rest of the day ended as usual and Lucy went home. She was putting on an off-the-shoulder shirt and leggings when she heard a beep. Knowing that it was her phone, she checked it. Soon her expression turned into a smirk when she found out she won the lotto.

"See you tomorrow Mori."

* * *

><p><strong>*Roses are the clubs basic design or image and each club member have their own designated rose colours.<strong>

**Tamaki - White**

**Kyoya - Purple**

**Mori - Dark Blue**

**Honey - Pink**

**Haruhi - Red**

**Hikaru - Pale Blue**

**Kaoru - Orange**

**I don't think Lucy should get one but if she does have one it'll probably be yellow because her real personality is happy, cheerful and stuff.**

**I know this is bad but I'll try to make the next chapter better! I'll try to post it as soon as possible.**

**And I have a new poll who's name is.. uhhh.. um.. Paul #2? Paul #2, say hi.**

**Paul #2: Hi!**

**For some reason my old poll was found dead so I hired a new one. **

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, here's the next chapter!**

**I hope this repays for last chapter and late update.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 7~<p>

~Normal POV~

"Why. Are. You. Guys. IN HEEERRRE!", Haruhi whined.

Haruhi left for a short time to do the groceries but when she came home, she found the club in her living room.

"Now, now, Haruhi. Be a good girl while daddy's at work.", Ranga said as he stepped out the door.

After Haruhi put the food away, she settled herself between Honey and Kyoya.

"Why're you here?", she asked.

"You know the lotto we set up last week?", Kyoya started.

"Yeah? What about it?", Haruhi asked.

"Well, the winner gets to go on a date with one of our members... Today.", Tamaki answered.

"Oh no. Don't tell me I have to go on a date?!", Haruhi nearly yelled.

"No. Well, the winner is still unknown, but she texted that she wants a date with Mori and she wants to meet up at a carnival at 10.", Tamaki said.

"Oh, ok then. So what?", Haruhi asks.

"Well, this is his first date, believe it or not.", the twins answered in unison.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, because of his personality, he's never gotten close with anyone as in romantically.", Honey explained this time.

"And since it's his first date", Hikaru started.

"He's a nervous wreck.", Kaoru finished.

What he said was true. Mori was sweating bullets and he kept on fidgeting.

"And you're here because...?", Haruhi asked.

"You're a girl, so you should know what a girl wants on a date!", the whole club practically yelled.

Haruhi flinched and yelled back,"Well, you should know since you've all been on dates!".

"But, if the girl didn't choose Tamaki or either one of the twins means she don't want Mori to be all flirty, Honey will most likely go to bakeries on dates and I haven't been on a date because I choose not to go on dates.", Kyoya explained.

"Oh.", Haruhi said in understanding. "Then, Mori should go as himself. That's the reason the girl chose him, right?"

"We", Hikaru started.

"Are idiots.", Kaoru finished.

"Well, what are you waiting for? It's already 9:10! Shouldn't Mori get ready now?", Haruhi exclaimed.

Hikaru and Kaoru got out their phones.

"Mom. Send us an outfit fit for Mori on a date."

~Later on~

Mori arrived at the entrance of the carnival. He wore jeans, a plain black shirt and a white hooded jacket and blue sneakers. Though it was simple, it also brought out his charm.

The rest of the club members were going to watch Mori's date to see if everything's under control, so they were hiding behind a poll. Mori's date still didn't arrive yet since it was just 9:45. Then they saw something golden in the crowd. It was coming closer and they saw it was Lucy.

~Lucy's POV~

I wish that I had just hid my phone from Mira. Lisanna, Mira and the girls came over last night. Levy was planning on meeting up at with me today at 12am but I absentmindedly told her I had a date. In the end she said we had to meet at 5pm but Mira was listening to our conversation aaaand she started fangirling. I think I got her to forget.

I chose to wear a loose baby pink crop top with white polka dots and a red skater skirt. I paired it up with pink ribbon flats and a cream coloured cardigan. I had my hair down with a small side pony tied with a ribbon. I think I look okay. But I have to remember my mission: Make Mori express himself.

~Normal POV~

~With Mori and Lucy~

"I'm gonna get you to talk by the end of this date!", Lucy said as she leaned over and pointed a finger in Mori's chest.

Mori looked at Lucy calmly, but in the inside he was panicking. Mori stood up from the wall he was leaning against but Lucy got impatient.

"C'mon slowpoke!", Lucy said with a bright smile.

Mori felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the carnival.

~With the club~

"So far, so good.", Tamaki said as they got their own tickets to the carnival.

Suddenly, they heard a girlish squeal.

They saw a girl with long white hair wearing all black shaking another girl with short white hair back and forth. They were surrounded by more girls wearing black who had... different hair colours. A red head, three bluenettes and a normal brunette.

"Lucy held his hand!"

Confused, they walked over to the girls.

"Excuse me ladies, but do you know Lucy?", Kyoya asked.

"Yes.", the redhead answered.

"How?", Honey asked.

"We're her friends. We're here to watch her date!", the girl with long white hair said.

"Well, we're their friends too. Mind if we join you?", Tamaki said as he kissed the hand of a short blue haired girl, who blushed in return.

"You can join us but we're taken, so don't flirt with and of us.", the redhead said **(That rhymes!).**

"I'm Erza.", the redhead introduced. "That's Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane or Mira, Wendy, Cana and Juvia.", she pointed at each of the girls.

"I'm Haruhi, that's Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Tamaki and Honey.", Haruhi did the same.

"Let's go back to the date!", Mira squealed. Everyone sweat dropped in return but did as they were told.

~Mori and Lucy~

Mori and Lucy were oblivious to their friends watching their date.

"Let's go to the House of Horror first!", Lucy said enthusiastically.

_Plan A: Get him scared _

They walked into the house and Lucy thought for sure that he'd get scared. But it backfired. Lucy saw shadows and heard whispering and footsteps, that got her scared.

Mori noticed that Lucy clutched onto his arm tightly and that she was trembling. So he gently got his arm out of her grip and wrapped it around her. He was glad that it was dark so she can't see his blush.

Lucy was surprised at first when she felt him pull her to his side but soon relaxed, but she could swear she heard squealing.

When they got out of the house, Lucy noticed that she was hugging Mori. She blushed and let go. She looked away in hope that Mori won't see her blush.

"Um... Let's go there!", she said pointing to a ride with tons of twists and turns.

_Plan B: Make him feel sick_

They got on the ride and sat beside each other. Lucy was expecting him to turn green and throw up, but she got a better reaction. Mori started laughing and smiling. Lucy laughed as the wind made her hair go all over Mori's face.

~Stalkers~

The club and Lucy's friends on the cart behind the victims.

"They are so cute together!", Mira squealed. "MorixLucy!". Then she remembered the boys beside her. "Kyaaah! Lucy has her own harem!"

Her companions just face palmed.

~Mori and Lucy~

Soon Lucy forgot about her 'mission' and Mori forgot he let his mask down. After going on too many rides they started playing at the stalls. Mori won three small winged plush cats in colours of blue, white and black in the water gun stalls, balloon darts and ball in the bucket. While Lucy won... None. Mori started laughing that Lucy won nothing.

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms."I totally lost on purpose so you can have the stupid furries.", she grumbled.

Mori looked at her and chuckled,"Furries?".

Lucy blushed is embarrassment and stuttered,"F-furries? I-I didn't s-say that! I s-said uhh t... TEDDIES!".

Mori laughed harder and Lucy's blush darkened.

When Mori calmed down, he smiled and handed Lucy the cats,"Here. You can have your furries."

Lucy's eyes sparkled and she hugged the cats tightly.

"Where next?", Lucy asked.

"I feel like resting. Cotton candy?", Mori suggested.

"Yeah!". Lucy bought cotton candy and a strawberry and pineapple flavoured slushy. Then she went back to Mori. Mori frowned when he saw that there was only one cotton candy.

"Where's mine?", Mori asked.

"Oh. Oopsies!", Lucy said as she smiled sheepishly.

Mori's frown suddenly turned into a smirk. Just as Lucy was about to take a bite from her cotton candy, Mori took a bite dangerously close to Lucy's lips. Lucy blushed again and she handed him the cotton candy.

"You can have it.", Lucy told him.

"No. It's... okay."

"I said have it", Lucy said.

"No. It's okay.", Mori repeated.

Lucy was stubborn so she stuck the cotton candy to Mori's face and started giggling.

"I said you can have it.", Lucy giggled.

Mori removed sweet from his face and sighed in defeat. "Okay."

He ate it slowly as the two of them walked to a park near the carnival. They sat down on the grass back-to-back, leaning against each other, in a comfortable silence and looked at what autumn did to nature. The colours of the leaves, the animals getting ready for winter. Lucy checked her phone and seeing that it was 16:30, she had to go meet up with Levy at the library. **(She's been following you around for the last 6-7hrs)**

She stood up, making Mori fall back. She giggled once again. She leaned down and said,"I hope that you express yourself more often now. And thanks, I had fun.", before kissing his right cheek.

Mori felt something soft press against his cheek and a pressure on his chest. Sitting back up, he saw that on his chest was a black winged cat plush. He looked back at Lucy and found her smiling brightly at him.

"Bye, Mori!"

~With the stalkers~

Mira was officially broken. She were being held back Erza and Lisanna from screaming out how cute they were while Tamaki was standing proudly saying that Mori was all grown up.

As they were about to leave, Honey asked the group of girls,"Why did you were all black?".

The girls looked over their outfit and shrugged,"Our friend said we had to wear this if we want to be nin-nin's."

"Nin-nin?", the twins asked.

"Yeah. Nin-nin is ninja.", they said as they walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>There was a lot of MorixLucy moments here but don't worry the other members will have moments with Lucy in future chapters before the voting ends.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
